Cera/Gallery
A gallery for Cera. Production Material CB13Ro9WYAAUK-L.png Tumblr o4f9v89nS71u5f38ho1 1280.jpg Cera going 'the wrong way' (cut scene).png Screenshots/Artwork Cera with blue eyes.png Cera and Petrie.png Cera, hatching.jpg Cera-202.png Cera 10-2.jpg Image; Sequel Cera.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-10-27-19h42m29s475.png Cera.jpg Hatchling Cera.jpg Cera_cel.png Cera_and_Petrie_cel.jpg MoreDomeheads.jpg Cera's sisters.jpg Petrie&Cera2.JPG Petrie&Cera1.JPG 28qrasw.png CerayellsatPetrie1.png disney-graphics-land-before-time-200291.jpg uUOSGrmOtd0FD6AFuIvCpRGBrLJ.jpg Cast-of-the-land-before-time-5.jpg 2yphnxd.png CerayellsatPetrie2.png ThankYou.png Land Before time.jpg Cera1.JPG duckyandcera.jpg Spike's_Green_Chin.jpg Tmb 790 480.jpg Rwsdfghju.jpg Cera first movie.png Asfhgw345.jpg 8k7j6756ge.jpg 54tghf.jpg 1000x1000.jpg Land before time stickers.jpg 27818_LandBeforeTime(TLBT_1)_Images_613x463.jpg the_land_before_time_widescreen_hd_for_desktop.jpg Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg Land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps_com-7167.jpg Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps com-3213.jpg Cera and Yellow Bellies.jpg Littlefoot and Cera2.jpg Cera walk touch water.jpg CerasNewLook.png The Smug Cera.png Coloring Page 2 movie 9.png|Coloring page that came with one of the movies Littlefoot and Cera fight 2.png|Littlefoot and Cera fight in movie 5 Saint Cera.png|Cera during song Good Inside SpinningOutofControl.gif|Cera during her dream in movie 10 Oh no Gang.png The Splatted Cera.png The angry Cera.png The Crreeping Cera.png Cera Scream.jpg The freaked out Cera.png Chomper and Ruby argue with Cera.png Cera Hmpphhhhhh.png The Seasick Cera.png Cera Yikes.png chomperCera.jpg It_Takes_All_Sorts.jpg Sad Cera.png The mischevious Cera.png Kids walking.jpg the spoiled Cera.png vlcsnap-2017-02-01-18h26m26s701.png vlcsnap-2017-02-11-23h57m13s746.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-13-00h24m58s464.png vlcsnap-2017-02-11-00h25m53s076.png vlcsnap-2017-05-29-13h41m11s071.png|Cera spots Sharptooth vlcsnap-2017-04-25-22h35m36s595.png vlcsnap-2017-06-01-19h08m57s352.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-01h01m52s042.png vlcsnap-2017-06-12-22h39m07s359.png vlcsnap-2017-06-12-22h39m01s182.png Orange Cera.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-21-01h02m20s998.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-12h39m50s117.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-06-09h02m57s193.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-04-00h17m07s037.png Cera flowers.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-01-21-19h18m58s698.png Cera and Ducky 3.jpg Cera 3.jpg Cera and Dana and Dinah.png Angry Chomper 3.png Cera really angry.png CeraWontShareTheCookies.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-14h08m13s820.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-26-00h59m12s579.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-16h15m41s988.png Vlcsnap-2017-04-24-10h43m42s620.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-10h08m42s242.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-13h03m05s516.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-04-00h15m11s498.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-15-16h45m30s075.png Cera's Eyelid Error.jpg Cera's Extra Frill Bump.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h34m38s659.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-21h56m24s645.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-07-15h15m41s355.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h18m23s306.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-21h51m02s037.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-16h55m57s411.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-18-21h51m52s372.png Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-10h08m34s472.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h34m09s312.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-02-01h28m11s094.png SNTA Kids admire hidden runner.png|Cera introduces herself to Hidden Runner Vlcsnap-2017-06-17-00h37m26s180.png Vlcsnap-2017-03-20-10h02m48s337.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-15h08m29s031.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-19-12h51m50s716.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-22-11h43m12s093.png Happy Gang.jpg Jolly Cera.png Jeholornis TLBT.png Cera's Eyelid Error.jpg Cera's Extra Frill Bump.jpg Cera scream.png NotListeningCera.png Pat saves Cera.jpg Grey Sharptooth rammed by Cera.jpg Hyp and Cera.png Cera mad2.png Tricia and Cera.png Cera and a splatted Tricia.png The spoiled Cera.png Scuttle and Cera.png Cera and Diggers.png Chomper and Cera again.png Cera and Spike in love.png The skeptical Cera.png The mischevious Cera.png Cera saves twins.png Cera bang head on tree.png Cera lost a fight.png Cera trapped bubble.png Cera is mad at Ducky.png Land Before Time Concept art Cera and her family.jpg The scared Cera.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-19h52m29s492.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-19h52m29s492.png Vlcsnap-2011-05-09-02h05m39s70.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-15-00h08m19s997.png Cera and others.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-01-12h16m30s752.png Angry Cera 3.jpg Sharptooth returns.png Cera yells.jpg Snap4.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h38m22s736.png Cera and ducky 2.jpg|"I can see we have to start at the beginning." Land Before Time TV series.png TopsyStanding.png Topps launching Belly Dragger leader away.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-16h18m28s033.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-29-14h00m41s271.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h48m27s384.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-25-01h48m32s547.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-27-00h26m10s319.png vlcsnap-2017-10-28-00h36m15s063.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-04-00h13m53s892.png vlcsnap-2017-11-08-20h52m24s453.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-28-16h24m30s361.png 0250Cera Threehorn.PNG Cera Threehorn 2001.JPG Loofah s big belly by alexb22-da3i3y9.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-03-19-15h57m49s351.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-14-22h40m34s710.png A Stoned Apatosaurus Louisae.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-15-16h58m29s720.png 2018-04-24 (15).png Vlcsnap-2018-05-07-15h16m24s193.png 40.JPG 041.JPG Land-before-time5-disneyscreencaps.com-1446.jpg 26 (22).jpg vlcsnap-2018-06-19-12h52m16s246.png vlcsnap-2018-06-20-15h47m38s758.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-07-15h15m41s355.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-16h15m59s130.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-09-13h01m58s707.png The Land Before Time 5 - Friends for Dinner.png The Brave Longneck Scheme - We Need a Plan.png Vlcsnap-2017-09-15-19h26m26s875.png Vlcsnap-2018-06-04-21h15m38s187.png Vlcsnap-2018-05-23-11h43m05s683.png Vlcsnap-2017-06-30-15h51m40s347.png Vlcsnap-2017-05-05-22h14m09s169.png Ut Oh.png The floating Cera.png land-before-time7-disneyscreencaps.com-3341.jpg VideoToPhoto 636926370855995412.png 65.JPG 066.JPG Cera rams rock.JPG 068.JPG 069.JPG 070.JPG Land-before-time9-disneyscreencaps.com-6862.jpg c4d3edc9b1aa8c5811bcf34dadccb29d.jpg kisspng-cera-the-land-before-time-dinosaur-ducky-lucy-van-5aed2fb6e88fe8.7802217315254936869526.jpg 755390.jpg Video Games DuckyCeraGVRA.png|Cera as she appears in The Land Before Time: Great Valley Racing Adventure BigwaterCera.png|Cera as she appears in The Land Before Time: Big Water Adventure Merchandise Cera 1995 Universal Plush.jpg|1995 Universal Studios Cera plush Cera CD Case.jpg|CD case of Cera's head $T2eC16J,!y8E9s2fig!fBSIM7KP(y!~~60 57.JPG|"Dinosaur Pals" Poseable Cera figurine !CB6,Gfw!Wk~$(KGrHqR,!l4Ez%2B39Tr4OBNJd!41p)!~~0_3.JPG|Cera Halloween costume Category:Galleries Category:Cera